Baby Shampoo Has Its Advantages
by IamStoopKid
Summary: So this is just a little cute thing I thought of after watching Death is in the Air. Shules fluff, sort of a tag to the episode I guess.


**Hey guys!**

**I'm so excited to be posting stuff again! Oh and I promise promise I'll update the other one really soon, it's almost finished!**

**Okay, this has nothing to do with the story but I was watching the new episode and I've been realizing that Jules has been really different lately. She seems a lot more like maggie and less like Jules. Anyone else notice that? maybe I'm just crazy...**

**Anyways, this was just a fun little thing I thought of forever ago when I watched Death is in the Air and I finally got it written.**

**Hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

><p>Juliet was sitting down to watch some of the news while she waited for Shawn to get out of the shower. It had been a long day, and she couldn't wait to cuddle up on the couch with him in some comfy clothes and watch a movie.<p>

She was only half paying attention to what was on the tv screen, it wasn't very interesting, so she decided to get up and pick out a movie.

"Ow! Ow! Ow! Dammit!" She heard from the bathroom. She walked to the bathroom at a pretty brisk pace, hoping Shawn didn't actually do anything to hurt himself that badly.

She turned the handle and poked her head into the steamy bathroom.

"Shawn? Are you okay?" She asked.

"Yeah, I just got Shampoo in my eye."

"Seriously? That's why you were yelling? You're such a baby." She giggled.

"Jules, shampoo that stings your eyes is a serious issue. This is why I prefer to use baby shampoo."

"Shawn, in my entire life, I've probably gotten shampoo in my eyes maybe three times. It's not that big of a problem." She smiled at his silly argument, and stepped in to hand him the towel that was on the counter.

"Here." She said, holding it out to him.

His hand reached out from behind the curtain and he grabbed it.

"Thanks."

After he gave it back to her, she put it back in its place on the counter. "Now hurry up and finish, I want to watch a movie."

"Yes Ma'am." He said in a mock official voice.

She smiled and walked out of the bathroom to return to her hunt for a good movie.

Shawn was making dinner in Juliet's apartment while she took a shower. He smirked to himself, realizing how whipped he must be to actually look forward to making dinner for her.

"Owww…, Shawn?" came a muffled voice from the bathroom.

He padded towards the bathroom and opened the door. "Yeah Jules? Are you okay?" he asked.

"Yeah, I uh, got shampoo in my eyes." She said, waiting for the inevitable teasing that was sure to come.

"Oh, Shawn you're such a baby." he mimicked in a slightly nasilier version of his eighth grade Jules voice. "Ahh, karma." he sighed with a grin.

"Shut up Shawn. Can you get me a towel? I forgot to take one out of the closet before I got in."

"Sure." he said, reaching into the closet and withdrawing a towel.

"You know," she said while wiping her eyes, "I'm starting to see your point with the whole baby shampoo thing." she handed the towel back to him.

"Ha! I told you it wasn't stupid." He said triumphantly as he hung the towel on the doorknob.

"Yeah, well." She retorted for lack of a comeback.

After she had gotten into her PJ's she padded down the hallway into the living room to join Shawn on the couch, snuggling down against him until she was nestled in tightly. She sighed happily, resting her head against his chest and she felt him press a kiss to her hair.

She woke up to the soothing sound of birds chirping and she could tell the sun was shining from the light on her closed eyelids and the warmth thrown across her body that only the sun could provide.

Sighing happily and blinking her eyes open, she moved a hand next to her to realize that Shawn wasn't there. She glanced at the clock and decided she had to get up for work anyways. She moved to get up but noticed that there was a note on Shawn's pillow.

_Dearest Jules,_

_Gus has apparently decided to be that thing I found under the fridge last week (you know when I had to fix it… well find the thing I got stuck under there that made it stop working…) and he's making me go in early to start on the mountains of paperwork that wouldn't be there if he did them like usual, but he claimed he was too busy with his other job. I told him that I'd rather think of them as really big hills, but he wouldn't budge. So I hope you have a nice morning, I'll bring lunch to the station later._

_I think you're swell,_

_Love Shawn._

She smiled to herself and felt the blush creep onto her cheeks, and realizing how silly she felt, decided it was time for a shower or she would be late.

She remembered to grab a towel this time and hung it on the hook next to the shower. When she stepped in, she sighed, letting the hot water run over her body and through her hair. Once it was thoroughly wet, she reached for her shampoo only to see that it was not her shampoo. It was a bottle of Johnson & Johnson's baby shampoo. So she stood there in her shower, grinning like an idiot, and washed her hair with baby shampoo, not once wondering how odd she probably seemed.

"Jules!" She heard, instantly smiling of course, knowing who it was. She looked up from her desk.

"So I brought you lunch, turkey on a wrap with avocado, just how you like it." He said, placing the packaged wrap on her desk." He looked around, making sure no one was paying attention to them, and after he was satisfied, he leaned down to peck her on the lips.

"Shawn," she chastised. "Not in the station." He just grinned in response. "And thank you." She smiled at him.

"You're welcome babe." He said. "Sorry, I can't stay though, I've canceled lunch on my dad twice already and I don't think I'll live through it if I go for a third."

"It's fine, but look at this before you leave, I found some information on one of the suspects in the string of robberies."

He leaned over her shoulder to see the computer screen, scanning it for the information he needed.

"Okay, I'll see if I can find anything after lunch." He said.

"Thanks Shawn." She smiled.

"Welcome," he said, straightening up to walk away. "Oh, and your hair smells really good." He added with that crooked grin that made her heart melt every time and turned to leave.

All she could do was open up her lunch and hope that it would help to conceal the stupid smile on her face.

* * *

><p><strong>So yeah, that's that. Tell me what you think! And if you have any other ideas you want me to use feel free to share them, I'm always open to suggestions(:<strong>


End file.
